


Not to Me. Not if It's You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [17]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I think this is the longest Magnus Archives fic I've written so enjoy, Jon is the best husband, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: When Martin has to have an emergency appendectomy, Jon is more than ready to take care of him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Not to Me. Not if It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies, I'm not a doctor and I've never had to have my appendix out, but I did do research I swear.

When Martin’s appendix ruptured, it was the scariest thing that Jon had ever experienced. Even taking into account all the shit he’d lived through at the Archives, even taking into account traveling through a literal apocalyptic fearscape, nothing in his life had come close to being as terrifying as the thought of losing Martin. He’d sat in the waiting room while Martin was in surgery, watching anxiously as the minutes seemed to move in slow motion. Eventually, after what felt like years but in reality was only about an hour, a nurse came out to tell him that the surgery was done, and that Martin was fine, but they were going to keep him overnight for observation. Jon had been allowed to go see Martin then. He was still asleep, still under the anesthesia they’d given him for the surgery. Jon had brushed some stray hairs away from his husband’s face and kissed him gently on the forehead before heading home. 

Nothing was the same without Martin. Jon knew he’d be back soon, knew he was being rather silly about this whole thing, but he still missed Martin terribly. The cottage felt empty, the kitchen felt dull, the bed and the couch both felt entirely too big. Everything was entirely too quiet without Martin’s laugh, without him playing music as he cooked or cleaned or just read his book, without him humming or singing. Nighttime was the worst. Jon tossed and turned, struggling to fall asleep. The bed felt cold, empty,  _ wrong _ without Martin’s comforting warmth. Jon was overjoyed when he got the call the next morning that Martin was ready to be discharged. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he safely could and signed all of the necessary paperwork, then sat down in the waiting room. 

“I’m looking for, erm, Mr. Blackwood’s husband?” A nurse said, coming into the room. Jon stood up. 

“That’d be me,” He said. 

“Right,” The nurse said. She handed Jon a sheet of paper and two pill bottles. “Those are the aftercare instructions,” she told him. “We’ve had to pack his incision, so you’ll want to change that out about every five to seven hours. Just use gauze for that. Then that bottle,” she pointed to one of the bottles in Jon’s hand, filled with smaller pills, “Is pain medication and that,” she pointed to the other bottle, which contained bigger pills, “Is antibiotics. He should take one antibiotic in the morning and one at night, and he should take the pain medication as needed. Any questions?” Jon shook his head. “Well, if anything comes up, give us a call,” the nurse said. “Wait here, I’ll bring him out.” she disappeared down a hallway, and Jon sat back down in his chair. A few minutes later, the nurse returned with Martin next to her.

“Jon!” Martin cried happily when he saw Jon sitting in the waiting room. 

“He’s already got some pain meds on board, so he might be a wee bit loopy,” The nurse warned Jon. 

“I’m sure I can deal with it,” Jon replied. “Thank you for your help.” 

“Anytime,” The nurse said. She walked back down the corridor, back into the hospital proper. 

“Alright, love, let’s get you home,” Jon said, taking Martin’s arm and draping it over his shoulders so Martin could lean on him for support. 

“I missed you,” Martin said, his speech a little slurred. 

“I missed you too, darling,” Jon replied patiently. “Come on, let’s go to the car.” 

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” Martin declared. “You’re perfect.” Jon smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” He said. “Come on, now.” he led Martin out to the car and helped him buckle his seatbelt, making sure not to put too much pressure on his incision. He handed Martin his phone, letting him choose the music, laughing as he tried to sing along with the Disney playlist he’d chosen. When they arrived home, Jon guided Martin into the bedroom, helping him get situated in bed. 

“Let me know if you need anything, alright sweetheart?” He said. 

“You,” Martin said. 

“Come again?” Jon asked. 

“You. I need you.” Martin said. “I want you with me. I missed you.” he pouted up at Jon, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Jon chuckled. 

“Alright, alright,” he said. “Let me grab a book and I’ll be right in to join you, okay?” He kissed Martin’s forehead.

“Okay!” Martin agreed happily. Jon grabbed his book from the coffee table in the living room and grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge before returning to the bedroom and snuggling close to Martin, pulling the covers over them both. Martin rested his head on Jon’s shoulder. 

“I really missed you,” he said. 

“I really missed you too,” Jon replied. “It’s just not the same without you here.” he kissed Martin gently. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little loopy,” Martin replied. “But otherwise fine, I guess.”

“That’s good.” Jon ran his fingers through Martin’s hair. “Do you want to try to sleep?” Martin yawned and nodded, curling into Jon’s side. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep. 

When Martin woke up, the clock on the nightstand told him he’d been asleep for a few hours. The bed was empty, and his abdomen throbbed at his incision site. 

“Jon!” He yelled. Jon came rushing into the bedroom. 

“Are you alright? Is something wrong?” he asked frantically. 

“You left,” Martin said. 

“I was making some rice for you,” Jon said. “I figured you’d be hungry when you woke up. I should’ve left a note, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright,” Martin replied. He leaned up to kiss Jon, but pain flared up in his abdomen and he collapsed back onto his pillows with a grunt.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Jon asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” Martin said. “My incision just hurts, that’s all.”

“Look, Martin, you don’t have to be fine,” Jon said. “You just had emergency surgery, for christ’s sake. Here, let me get you some painkillers.” He grabbed the pill bottle from the bathroom and handed a pill to Martin along with a bottle of water. Martin swallowed the pill.

“It’s just—” he said. “I don’t want to be a burden. I don’t want you to have to take care of me.”

“You’re not a burden,” Jon replied. “You’re never a burden. And I don’t  _ have _ to take care of you, I  _ want _ to take care of you. I made a vow to love and cherish you in sickness and in health, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

“You’re sure?” Martin asked hesitantly.

“I’m sure,” Jon replied. 


End file.
